


Alone At Last

by desolate



Series: A First With You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, victuuri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: This is after the event and Victor takes Yuri to his apartment for the first time since they are in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something and thought why not do it based off them going to Russia??
> 
> edit: i feel silly every time i read this now because victor lives in st.petersburg and not moscow like des pls

For some odd reason, Yuri's heart was racing. He stood comfortably next to Victor in the elevator that was taking the two skaters to the flat that belonged to Victor. Yuri didn't know why he was nervous, maybe because it's his first time seeing this part of Victor's life. Maybe it was thinking of the sleeping arrangements between them that they haven't discussed. Maybe it was the fact that tomorrow was another event that involved the same nervous tension, especially thinking of Yurio. A nudge against his knee pulled him out of thought, looking down to meet Makkachin's confused gaze. He patted the poodle's head, earning a small chuckle next to him. The elevator came to a stop before Yuri could say anything to his coach, Victor put his arm out to keep the door open and let Yuri out first with Makkachin.

"This way," Victor states cooley, Yuri followed him down the hall and came to a halt.

Victor pulled out his keys, unlocking the door for them. Makkachin ran in first, Victor following. Yuri walked in cautiously, Makkachin jumped straight of the couch and laying down on his back to show off his belly. Victor set his bags down next to the couch, stretching his arms up in the air and sighed happily.

"So, since we made it in time for lunch. What should I make?"

Yuri set his bag down by the door and removed his shoes absentmindedly, "You going to cook?"

"Don't expect a five-star meal, Yuri." Victor dragged out the U in his name before giving him a wink, strolling into the kitchen to take out a pot and bowl. 

As Victor started the cooking, the skater began to examine the room. The modern look of the kitchen, his well decorated kitchen with tons of spices on the shelf; the wooden table against the island in the kitchen where he is sure Victor sits with Makkachin. The lamp over the couch that matched the small foot rester, the tv on top of a matching wooden tv stand that held films he was sure Victor probably doesn't watch. He could hear the water rushing from the sink over his thoughts, the room was simple but it was intimate. Just enough space for him to call home.

"Oh, by the way," Yuri starts, sitting down on the couch next to Makkachin and rubbing his stomach, "Where am I sleeping?"

"With me, of course." Victor answers without a beat, beginning to fill the pot with ice and putting some meat in the oven. 

Yuri nodded, "Where is your room?"

His coach set the pots heat on low and timed the over before motioning Yuri to follow. They walk down the fairly lit hallway towards the door at the end, Victor opened it to reveal the bedroom with a queen-sized bed, white sheets to match the walls. The dressers made of pure wood like the ones out in the main room, the room felt home like. Yuri jumped at the feeling of Victor's arms snaking around his waist and pulling him against his body, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think?"

"Cozy."

"Cozy?" Victor asked amused, Yuri huffed embarrassed at the playfully remark given and turned around. Finding himself still in Victor's arms, as if he thought he would let go. He could see Victor's piercing blue eyes locked on Yuri's lips, wanting to lean in but coming to a stop when Yuri's stomach growls.

His coach laughed at the sound as Yuri's cheeks showed a tint of pink, "Is my Yuri hungry?"

Yuri looked away shyly before he is let go and pulled by the hand to go back to the main room. Once Victor is in the kitchen, Yuri turns on the tv to a recap of last nights performances for the free skate. Realizing he never had the chance to watch the others performance due to his mode during that time, he watched Chris' performance as the poodle next to him set himself on Yuri's lap and rested his head on his lap. Yuri pet Makkachin's head as his eyes glued the screen, watching Chris and remembering his remarks from the day before. The thought suddenly got Yuri thinking about how many people has Victor brought here for his own pleasure. Yuri's stomach ached slightly, his chest feeling a pang thinking of someone else with Victor.

"Yuri."

He looked over the couch to see Victor standing right by him with a spoon full of a red liquid, motioning it towards his mouth.

"Try it, please." Victor asked, Yuri complied and brought the spoon to his mouth; taking it in to taste.

"It's good."

His coach smiled wide, "It's for some chicken, I'm glad it's good."

Victor walked away to put the spoon back in the bowl, Yuri heard him open the over and close it. The TV was becoming background noise, Yuri noticed Makkachin jump off the couch before he could stop him and was instantly replaced with Victor. The silver-haired man leaned back in the cushioned, blue couch and adjusted the pillows on it. Georgie's performance began to play as Yuri and Victor sat next to one another with the attention of each other.

"You okay?" Victor asked, reaching out to grasp his hand in his own.

He nodded shyly in response, lacing his fingers with Victor's. The comfortable silence returned, he couldn't help but look down at the way their hands looked together; almost as if they were meant to be and that made Yuri smile.

"I'm great," Yuri finally says, looking up Victor who held the same soft smile.

"Good." He watched Victor slowly lean in before pausing, "Actually, you want to shower? The chicken won't be done for awhile."

"Oh, yeah. That's fine."

Victor stood up, not taking his hand from Yuri's, and pulled his arm gently to get him to stand up. Yuri soon stood and was lead down the same hall. They came to a quick stop in front of a door, Victor opened it for Yuri, then turning his attention to the door across from it that was a closet. Holding coats and towels from what Yuri saw before Victor closed it, grasping two towels that were a shade of maroon. Yuri faced the bathroom, a large walk in shower on the left and straight ahead was the sink with the mirror to match. The walls were a light beige color in tiles, a small door that seemed to had lead to the toilet.

He felt a hand on the small of his back, his attention back on Victor who was moving next to him with a smile. He set the towels down next to the sink on a small table that looked to hold some extra things.

"Did you want to go first or me or shall we take one together?"

The question made Yuri's heart skip a beat even though they've bathed enough times, he's almost immune to his body.

"Oh, we can take one together. Save water." Yuri replied with a laugh, Victor winks at him before opened the door to turn on the water, then closing it back up for it to warm up. Victor begins to pull off his shirt, Yuri takes it as a response to remove his own clothing as well. Yuri then got in the shower after undressing, Victor stepped in after. He felt his body shake slightly at the feeling of the water hitting his back, Yuri turned around to let it go down his face and front. He ran his fingers through now the wet strands of hair.

When he turned around, he opened his eyes and met with Victor's intense gaze. He held up a bottle of hair shampoo, "May I?"

Yuri nods, letting Victor take control of his own hair. He stands in the water, his eyes shut tightly and soon feels Victor's fingers in his hair. The Russian massages the shampoo in his hair soothingly, making Yuri's knees buckle just from the relaxing feeling. He constantly feels on the edge but right now, it's the most relaxing feeling he's had since he was home before the Grand Prix.

Victor placed his fingers below Yuri's chin, slightly tilting his head to let the water go through his soapy hair. The sight of Yuri, in a vulnerable state and relaxed. He could see a difference in how his shoulders weren't so tense and the way his body reacted to his touch, it made Victor happy. Once the soap finally came out, Victor leaned and pressed a small kiss on Yuri's neck.

"All done," Victor murmured, picking his head up and Yuri's eyes were open with surprise.

"Your turn."

The Russian found himself in the water and watched Yuri almost drop the shampoo, getting a good hold on it. Victor smirked with a laugh, Yuri pouted before getting some shampoo on his hands and reached up. Waiting for Victor to shut his eyes, he then began to massage his head with the shampoo. His thin, grey hair made Yuri smile, feeling the strands go through his finger tips.

"I never tell you this," Yuri started, "But I love your hair."

"Oh, I hope so."

That cracked a laugh out of Yuri, tilting Victor's head back a bit to let the water do its job. He could see the smile playing on Victor's lips, the lingering feeling of his kiss still on his skin. It felt like fire at the base of his neck. Victor ran his fingers through his own hair as Yuri rinses off his hands, he courageously leaned up to kiss Victor's jaw line. Immediately, he saw Victor's eyes shoot open.

"Well, hello to you too." Victor whispered with a grin, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist. Yuri leaned up to meet Victor who was already leaning down, their lips molding together perfectly in sync.

Yuri hummed softly as their lips parted, "Where is the body wash?"

He could see the small pout that hid in Victor's face before he reached over to grab a purple bottle, handing it over to the younger man. Yuri happily took it, grabbing the sponge to use. They cleaned themselves off without a word before finally getting out and Victor sent Yuri to his room to change as he checked on the food. Yuri couldn't help but watch Victor walk away with his body soaked and the towel around his waist, his v-line peaking out and the noticeable back dimples that were above the towel. He could feel his mouth water before going into Victor's room to change into some clothing, not bothering to go to the living room for his bag and grabbing some sweats from a chore that was Victors and one of his t-shirts.

The skater walked out, rubbing the towel in his hair and looking in the kitchen to find Victor putting the dishes together. He set the chicken on the rice, drizzling the sauce on the meat. The domestic look from where Yuri stood made his heart swell, Victor looked over at Yuri with a grin.

"Are those my clothes?"

"Maybe," Yuri drew out, walking over to the kitchen to sit down at the table. Victor chuckled, grabbing the two plates and set one in front of Yuri while the other was across from him. He planted a kiss in Yuri's wet hair before murmuring he'd be right back.

Yuri watched Victor walk away, sighing at the sight of him. 

_How did he get so lucky?_


End file.
